dirkgentlyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beast
:For the novel character also referred to as "the beast", see Anstey boy. The Beast is a character in the television series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. The Beast is a creature living in the forests of Wendimoor, who gets involved in the struggle to save the land. Biography Early life and capture The Beast was a creature in Wendimoor, living in the forest. According to some Kellum Knights, they caught her trying to steal food and captured her. She was held and transported in a cage wagon together with the Knights' prisoner Farson Dengdamor. They gained two foreign travellers as cagemates later, Amanda Brotzman and Vogel. The Beast touched Amanda while she had a pararibulitis attack and was zapped by electricity. At night before he escaped with Amanda and Vogel, Farson insisted and unlocked her cage to let her out. The Beast ran off into the forest.The House Within the House Finding friends Later she was playing in the ruins around the Pool of the Empty Throne. She hid when the pool became active and spit out Dirk Gently and Todd Brotzman. After the latter had left she caught Dirk, deciding to keep him to keep her company as her boyfriend, putting him on a leash. She gave him food (a burger from a Borgabush), named him "Bibbit", redid his hair, and comforted him. When he mentioned regretting not having seen the boat in a field, she showed him the boat on the murals around the room. She watched while Dirk investigated the murals and worked through the mystery. Dirk then caught her off guard and unbalanced her by yanking on the leash, freed himself from it and ran away.That Is Not Miami ...Little Guy, Black Hair Saving Wendimoor and aftermath ... After showing the group to the pool, the Beast notified them of Suzie Boreton's approach. Then she hid near the wall of the room.Trouble Is Bad A bit later, Suzie entered the room and fought Todd, during which the Beast jumped out onto Suzie's back and grappled with her, making her drop her magic wand before Suzie knocked her out. Then she witnessed the return of Francis, creator of Wendimoor, who banished Suzie and sent the travelers back to their world. The Beast was the last left, alone again; but Francis sent her to the world of Bergsberg too.Nice Jacket After traveling to the other world the Beast came to join the Rowdy 3. Later, during the goodbye of the Brotzman siblings, the Beast also said goodbye to Dirk, gifting him a red traffic cone she found, reaffirming her love and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then boarded the Rowdy 3 van and drove away with them. Character The Beast is a creature from Wendimoor, appearing like a human female, with several ridges on her forehead radiating out from her nose and large red pointed ears. She has long mostly bright red hair, with the rest of the rainbow's colors at the back/underneath. She has rainbow-striped eyes' irises. She wears dark clothing, and a large coat over her back and head that resembles a ghillie suit. Her speech resembles strongly garbled English. Her style of movement somewhat resembles nonhuman great apes and chimpanzees: bipedally walking and standing with a bent back, squatting, and moving on all fours. In episode 2.07, the Beast takes Dirk's discarded red leather jacket, wearing it for the rest of the season. In episode 2.10, after joining the Rowdy 3, she wears grey regular-human clothes matching the look of her new company. She is cleaned up and has brushed hair, and wears a headband and sunglasses to hide her nonhuman features. Behind the scenes *The Beast is portrayed by actress Emily Tennant. *The Beast's full makeup and hair took 3 hours, according to Tennant.Emily Tennant on Instagram, 12.2017 https://www.instagram.com/p/BcDkaBalOk8/ Appearances *Season 2 (BBC America) **The House Within the House **That Is Not Miami **Little Guy, Black Hair **Trouble Is Bad **Nice Jacket Notes *Reflecting her coloring, she is called "rainbow monster" twice in dialogue, once by Vogel and once by Todd. References Category:Characters (BBC America)